


Unexpected Love Story

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Amazing babies, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gayness, Happy Ending, Health freak! Ashton, Love Story, M/M, Single dad! Luke, Smut, Young Love, Young Parents, awkward boys, besties, cute relationships, secretly rich ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was just going to get some baby clothes and maybe stop by the grocery store. He didn't expect to see a gorgeous human being or for him to be gay as well...</p><p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you read more of my works you will know I've been feeling motivated as of late and I'm so excited to being you this amazing fic! I saw a picture on Facebook and I just had to just had to make a story for it!

Luke decided that it was difficult to be a single father, however, he would never change that he was. He loved his daughter so much that he sometimes couldn’t help it; she was his baby girl who was quite adorable he would add. Raising her on his own was a large struggle for him but he would do whatever he could for her until she no longer needed him.

When he and her mother met it was a young, wild, dangerous, and reckless love. They weren’t even sure if they loved each other when she was pregnant but they made it work. She wasn’t ready for a baby and Luke respected that so they made an agreement. They decided she would go through with the pregnancy and Luke would take all responsibility for her. They made it official as he wanted to help her in any way. He paid for all that he could and saved as much as he could as well. He appreciated on a level he was sure she would never understand.

When she was born, Amerthia was her name and Luke got to decide, her mother healed in the hospital and left soon after. She wanted as little as possible to do with Amerthia which made Luke sad beyond belief however it was no his decision to make in anyway. It was a choice they agreed on and Luke was sticking to his promise. He was currently in a two bedroom apartment; he wished it was more furnished but he did not have the money for such a thing.

Luke sighed as he got up stretching his sore back hearing the bones pop. He looked down at his daughter and remembered that working for so long was worth it for her. That he would do anything for his baby girl. He went over to the closet getting a decent shirt on and some jeans. As he went over to the dresser that held Amerthia’s clothes he frowned at the lack of summer wear for her. He decided that they would have to go to the mall. Maybe Calum would be working and give him a discount.

  
While he waited for her to wake up he cleaned up and put away her toys. He was almost done with the nursery and Michael would be by to paint and decorate for him eventually. He cleared away the plastic and cardboard satisfied with the cleanliness of the room. Moving back through to the kitchen he heard the soft snuffling and soon to be crying of his angel.  
  
Walking into the room he held her close and shushed her before she could cry. He kissed the apples of her cheeks and tickled her stomach. Her melodic laughter sounded through the room making him smile. He turned on a playlist for her and pulled on a jacket. He grabbed a light rose colored dress from her drawers and a pair socks for her feet. Changing her on the changing station and getting her dressed he put on his own socks and shoes. Grabbing a blanket he carried her to the car and buckled her in giving her a bottle. She drank happily and smiled around the nipple at him.  
  
Getting in the car and buckling up he started on his way to the mall tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and playing music for Amerthia. Once they pulled into the parking lot the stroller was assembled before he grabbed her and wrapped her up settling her in. He kept the bottle in the holder in front of her making his way into the mall. The noise didn't bother either of them as they walked around.

  
He strolled into the baby store smiling as Calum leaped up running over to her. He quickly leaned down and smiled at her. She giggled waving her arms about happily before she went back to her bottle keeping her wide eyes on him.  
  
“She's so beautiful and big Luke you have to come by more! I'm missing everything!” He cried dramatically before turning his attention right back to the adorable baby girl.  
  
The single (and a few of the married) moms looked over making heart eyes at him. He ducked his head shyly at them and smiled at his best friend who was making faces at his daughter.  
  
Whilst Calum occupied his little girl, he looked at summer clothing that wasn't gender specific. A young woman with curly brown hair walked by winking at him and moving closer. Her perfume made Luke's head swim if he wasn't gay he would be with her. She flirted with him for a few minutes before Luke decided to let her down easy.  
  
“Wow you sound like a great mum. I hope I'm turning out to be a great father for her I do feel bad about her not having a mother,” the woman's eyes sparkled at the news. “but I figure that with how girly they say gay men can be she will be fine.”

  
The woman nodded before sighing softly. “Well it really sucks that you don't swing my way but that you for not humiliating me.”

Luke pulled her in for a warm hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “It's not a big deal.” He gave a warm smile to her.

She smiled back gratefully and went about shopping. Luke glanced back over at Calum seeing him still entertaining Amerthia. He picked a couple more dresses and some shorts and tank tops. He got a one piece swim suit and some flip flops for her. When he held them up she made a happy noise at him. He paid (with a discount!) he went to leave but his stomach growled as he did so.

  
He went to the food court and bought some food before sitting with Amerthia. He fed her small bites of it making sure she didn't choke or anything while he ate as well. Looking around the mall it was filled some people. Most of them didn't catch Luke’s attention. He went back to eating before taking out his phone to text Michael. As he was doing so he looked over seeing a really attractive man that wasn't there a second ago. His eyes widened for a second before really thinking it over. Maybe this guy wasn't gay… that would be awkward… He shook his head to clear the thoughts and turned towards his daughter. She was getting sleepy and he smiled before tucking her in a bit. When he sat back up he checked seeing a response from Michael.  
  
From: Mikeyyyy

  
Wat do u mean Lukey???? Who's really hot???  
  
Luke looked down in slight confusion seeing he sent a text about a hot guy. Making sure the sound and flash were off he took a picture of him smirking a bit when he noticed him taking a picture as well. He sent it to Michael and looked at his other unopened text.  


From: CalPal  
  
Uhmm???? Why is my bestie Ash texting me bout u!??? :(((( are you two in love -.- ??  
  
Luke laughed softly before setting down his phone and looking at the boy across from him. He stretched out a hand and smiled at him.  
  
“Hello, names Luke. Who are you?” He asked smile still evident.  
  
The joy grinned before giggling and shaking his hand. “Ashton. Pleasure to meet you.” He smiled at Luke.  
  
The blonde boy was mesmerized by his honey curls and hazel eyes. He looked all over him seeking the sharp and defined jaw line and the perfect lips. A hint of stubble and to die for figure. He had muscles and he was just sexy. Luke couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful man in front of him that was downright adorable while holding a very dominant personality.  
  
“Gonna keep staring or maybe have some conversation?” Ashton chuckles softly.  
  
Luke blushed before straightening and looking over at him. He cleared his throat and took a drink before speaking.  
  
“So what brings you to the mall?” He started with biting his lip and lip ring.  
  
Ashton's eyes followed the movement before looking at the blonde boys blue eyes. His messy blonde hair, he pulled off the sex-on-legs look really well.  
  
“I'm here to get some new shoes for training and some new workout clothes.” Luke nodded enthusiastically at him blushing again.  
  
Ashton smirked softly before nodding to Luke as go on turn gesture. “Oh well I'm here to get some clothes for my baby girl and maybe a few other things.” Luke said flicking his eyes to his daughter.

  
Ashton deflated a little bit eyes looking for a ring or a woman coming over to their table. When he didn't spot anything he looked puzzled.  
  
“Her mom was not ready for a baby but I wanted her in my life so I asked her to go through with it. We agreed that she could leave and we got papers signed to make it official. I have full custody of her.” Luke explained.  
Ashton took a moment to absorb the information. Once he had he nodded and smiled at Luke.  
  
“Well that is the right thing to do and I hope you two are happy.” Ashton smiled before checking the time. “I've gotta go but this really was a lot of fun.”  
  
Luke waved at the honey haired boy and smiled at his daughter who was slowly drifting to sleep trying to stay awake. She couldn’t making Luke laugh as she did so before humming softly and standing seeing the retreating figure of the curly haired boy.  
  
Maybe they could blossom into something more. . .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so now that you are at the end of the fic you've got to let me know if k should leave it like this or turn it into an actual story. I really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please! Kudos comment bookmark show some love!


End file.
